warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tallstar's Revenge/Manga
Chapter description :Tallstar looks out over the new territories with the rest of the Clans, and thinks how he wasn't sure they would make it. He notes that all of the cats, all from different Clans, look starved and exhausted, which proves to him that they are all the same. He fears that traveling to the beautiful new territories might be the last thing he does. Mudclaw stretches beside him, and tells his leader that they should make plans and boundaries at once. He says they must keep the other Clans from taking WindClan's territory, but Tallstar replies that they don't need to make enemies at that time. Mudclaw protests that WindClan comes before everything, but Onewhisker tells him that they had more important matters than boundaries to take care of, such as finding a camp and water. :Tallstar thinks how Onewhisker is a fine warrior and voice of reason. WindClan's medicine cat, Barkface, comes up behind them and tells the three that Tallstar needs to rest, making the old leader feel his age. Barkface asks if he needs anything, but the old tom meows to him he just needed rest. Blackstar jumps to the top of a tree stump to address all of the Clans. Tallstar is happy to let the ShadowClan leader speak, though not just because he doubts he could jump atop the stump. He announces that the Clans would make camp where they were until they were rested and had eaten. Barkface ushers the black-and-white tom somewhere to lie down and sleep. Onewhisker joins them and encourages the brown tom to sleep, saying he'd sit with Tallstar, which makes the leader wonder if he is really that feeble. Mudclaw walks past and tells his leader he will take care of any leadership problems while he is asleep. Tallstar irritably replies that he isn't dead yet, and lies down in the grass. :He fears that he has grown weaker every day and is on his last life. Onewhisker brings him some wet moss to drink, and Tallstar sees Firestar sitting close by. The tom thinks about how he looks so much like Jake, and how he once thought he and his old friend would live together forever. Tallstar never imagined he would become WindClan's leader, and notes that Firestar is the spitting image of Jake. The WindClan leader had supported him like his own son, despite them being in different Clans. He thinks that Firestar is the cat he likes most in the Clans, though Onewhisker is a close second. To Tallstar, the brown tabby seems most like the ThunderClan leader. He sees the future with Onewhisker as leader, which is peaceful and in alliance with ThunderClan. He then sees the future with Mudclaw as leader, which is bloody and full of battles. :He decides he must act, and tells the three cats surrounding him, Onewhisker, Firestar, and Brambleclaw, that he has to do something before going to StarClan. Tallstar tells them that Mudclaw is not the right leader for WindClan, and announces Onewhisker as the new deputy. The tabby protests, but Tallstar tells him to remember what ThunderClan did for them. Onewhisker replies that he will try his best, before the old leader dies. He appears in StarClan and to his surprise, he sees Jake. Jake tells him he can't stay for long, but could guide him to StarClan. He follows his old friend to StarClan, with three cats sitting beside his body back down in the world of the living. Characters Major *Tallstar *Onewhisker Minor *Barkface *Blackstar *Firestar *Brambleclaw (Unnamed) *Jake }} Important events Deaths :Tallstar: Killed by old age or exhaustion. Ceremonies Other :The Clans reach the Lake territories after the Great Journey. Notes and references Category:Tallstar's Revenge Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:Graphic novel arc